


Pégame como si me odiaras

by MonkeyMakoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyMakoko/pseuds/MonkeyMakoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta noche hay muchas estrellas. La luna brilla en todo su esplendor. Mi comandante me está pegando una paliza y yo nunca me he sentido más vivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pégame como si me odiaras

Hay un límite para todo lo que puede aguantar una persona sin explotar. Y yo he alcanzado mi límite esta misma tarde.

Pero claro, ver a casi todo tu escuadrón morir le haría esto a cualquiera.

Aunque Erwin no es cualquiera.

Estamos bebiendo, hemos llegado hace un buen rato y aún no nos hemos ni quitado el uniforme. Erwin descansa sentado en un extremo de una de las largas mesas, yo estoy situado dos asientos más a su lado. Sin mirarnos. Y aunque no estamos solos, si no rodeados de docenas de soldados cabizbajos, se siente como tal. Hemos construido nuestra propia burbuja.

Todo esto es un burdo intento de "ahogar las penas" como se suele decir. Pero no funciona. Cada trago del amargo licor es un recordatorio de lo que ha pasado, de por qué estamos ahí.

Los nudillos de Erwin están blancos por culpa de la fuerza con la que aprieta el vaso. Sus ojos están fijos en algún punto de la mesa. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece muy concentrado.

No nos estamos diciendo nada, pero a la vez nos lo estamos diciendo todo.

Me levanto de forma brusca. Apartando la silla y atrayendo las miradas de todos. Pero sólo me importa una, que sigue con la vista clavada en la madera.

—Erwin…

Mi voz parece hacerle reaccionar, por fin. Levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, muy lentamente.

—Te espero fuera.

Después de decir esto, tomo un último trago de mi licor y me voy. La cabeza me da vueltas y parece que no pese nada. Los labios me hormiguean y tengo mucho calor. Quizás se me ha ido la mano con el alcohol.

Salgo del edificio y un aire frío me envuelve. Cierro los ojos, extiendo los brazos y dejo que me acaricie. Sigo sintiendo arder mis mejillas, pero el contraste consigue calmar un poco mis nervios.

—¿Qué quieres?

La voz de Erwin interrumpe mis pensamientos. Me giro para verle y después de respirar un par de veces profundamente, le lanzo por fin la pregunta.

—¿Podrías pegarme?

Erwin abre mucho los ojos y todo su cuerpo se tensa. Su mandíbula está apretada. Un escalofrío recorre todo mi cuerpo y sonrío. Quizás no me he explicado bien.

—Quiero… Que me pegues. Pégame una buena paliza. No quiero pensar en nada, sólo quiero relajarme y descargar tensiones.

—¿Tú sabes lo que me estás pidiendo?

Me acerco a él y le agarro la solapa de su chaqueta con las dos manos. Está manchada y huele a sudor. Le obligo a agacharse para tenerlo a mi altura y le beso.

Un beso rápido e intenso que nos deja a los dos sin respiración. La cabeza aún me da vueltas y acerco mis labios a su oído para susurrarle.

—Sí. Quiero que me destroces.

Nos alejamos de los barracones hasta un claro cercano y pedregoso, aún dentro de nuestros terrenos, y empieza a quitarse ropa.

Él, cumple sin rechistar las únicas condiciones que le pongo: nada de camisas ni correas, en el momento en el que uno de los dos quiera parar, pararemos; y no pararemos hasta quedarnos satisfechos.

Ambos estamos ya descalzos, con el torso al aire. Hoy la luna está llena y los árboles están lo suficientemente lejos como para que nos moleste su sombra. Esto significa que hay suficiente luz como para poder vernos sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Erwin está de espaldas a mí, estira sus fuertes brazos uniendo sus palmas y llevándolas hacia arriba durante unos segundos, luego hacia los lados, sujetándose un brazo con el contrario. Los músculos de su espalda me hipnotizan y me distraen de mis propios ejercicios. Sacudo la cabeza. Me agacho una vez y me enderezo, dando una fuerte palmada.

Esto rompe su concentración y se gira con calma para mirarme.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—Sí.

Alza las cejas y me mira con un deje de diversión en su mirada. Sonríe y se acerca a mí. Da otra palmada y se pone en posición de ataque. La pelea ha comenzado.

Conoce demasiado bien mis movimientos, y mis patadas y golpes no son tan certeros con él como cuando empezamos a entrenarnos juntos. Se protege con gran precisión y destreza, como si me leyera la mente y supiera en todo momento lo que yo iba a hacer.

Por fin consigo pegarle en un costado y se dobla. Pero antes de poder aprovechar este momento vuelve a incorporarse y se aleja. Tardamos en volver a acercarnos, moviéndonos lateralmente y trazando un círculo, uno frente al otro, como dos fieras vigilando a su presa. Cuando por fin nos acercamos, consigue asestarme un buen derechazo.

Un golpe sordo que me desequilibra y hace que me tambalee. Oigo un pitido distante. Pero nada más.

Antes de poder darme cuenta, estoy tumbado en el suelo y las piedras se clavan en mi espalda, arañándome la piel. Erwin me agarra del pelo, impidiendo que pueda mover la cabeza.

El puño de Erwin se estrella contra mi cara una vez. Dos. Tres. No quiero contarlas. Su oscura figura se recorta contra el cielo. No puedo ver su expresión, pero sé que le brillan los ojos. Esta noche hay muchas estrellas. La luna brilla en todo su esplendor. Mi comandante me está pegando una paliza y yo nunca me he sentido más vivo.

Algo cruje bajo sus nudillos y noto cómo algo cálido se desliza por mi mejilla. Como una lengua... Miro a un lado. La sangre se está mezclando con la tierra batida, fabricando una extraña pasta parecida al barro. Doblo un brazo para tocarlo. Es una textura extraña…

Y Erwin para. Apoya su peso en sus manos, a sendos lados de mi cabeza. Está mirando hacia abajo, su pelo está desordenado. Creo que nunca lo he visto así.

Uso el mismo brazo que tenía en el barro para tocarme la cara y paso los dedos por ella. Se deslizan con mucha facilidad. Pero no noto mi mano, sólo un hormigueo. Y dolor. Un dolor punzante y agudo. Mi nariz está latiendo como si tuviera un corazón propio.

Mi mano se alza para tocar su cara y le dejo un rastro de sangre que va de su mejilla a su cuello. Le trazo la forma de las clavículas; desde dentro, en el hueco que hacen los dos huesos, hacia fuera. Y termino el camino en su hombro, empujando y estirando el codo, separándole de mí.

Por fin alza un poco la cabeza y me mira a los ojos. Parece que tiene un pómulo hinchado y más oscuro. Una ola de orgullo me invade.

—¿Por qué me dejas que te hagas esto?

Por qué me haces estas preguntas, pienso. No necesito darle explicaciones a nadie. Pero antes de contestarle eso, medito de nuevo mis palabras.

—Porque sé cómo llevar este tipo de dolor.

Trago saliva, pero sólo puedo saborear sangre, siento nauseas. La cabeza ya no se me va. Estoy más vivo que nunca. ¡Sigo vivo! Es la adrenalina. Se apodera de mí. Me hace sentir poderoso, como si pueda enfrentarme contra cualquier cosa ahora.

Mañana, durante los entrenamientos todo me seguirá doliendo. Pero eso es bueno, me recordará lo que hemos hecho. Lo que está pasando ahora. Cada vez que me agache, que camine, que respire…

Prefiero no poder respirar por tener una costilla rota que porque me falte algo. O alguien.

**Author's Note:**

> Adivinar quién ha estado releyendo el Club de la Lucha...


End file.
